I've Never Been Normal
by Fandom King
Summary: Harry Potter has always known he wasn't normal. But when he kills a troll, he's a little psyched. With his friends and powers, he's drawn in to a prophecy. He'll survive, he still needs to defeat Voldemort. Response to DZ2's 'Harry The Twice Blessed Half-Blood' challenge. Ravenclaw!Harry. Dark!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: This Isn't What You Expected, Is It?**

Daphne sighed. How Harry Potter was in Ravenclaw, she didn't know. He acted like a Gryffindor way too often. Then again, she was following him to, most likely, fight a troll. It all started after charms because that idiot, Ronald Weasley, bullied a Ravenclaw named Hermione Granger, who, from Daphne's observations, only had her and Harry as friends. Weasley called the Muggleborn a "know-it-all mudblood who's got no friends" within Hermione's earshot. She skipped the rest of her classes for the day. At the Halloween Feast, Professor Quirrell ran in saying there's a troll in the dungeon. They were on their way to the tower (The Ravenclaw Tower) when Harry dragged her away to warn Hermione about the troll.

So here they are, in front of the second floor girl's bathroom. "Hermione, are you in there?" Daphne called.

She got no answer. "Harry she's not in here. We should look somewhere else."

"I want to be sure, ok Daph." She sighed.

Harry entered the bathroom, which made Daphne face palm. "That's the girl's bathroom Harry."

"Thanks for that observation, Madame Obvious" Harry rolled his eyes.

'Why is Harry so sarcastic?' Daphne asked herself. Daphne looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was watching. What she saw made her panic; the troll was lumbering towards the girl's bathroom. She hurried inside. "Harry, the troll's heading this way. We need to hurry."

Harry picked the unconscious girl up and handed her to Daphne. "I'm going to lead it away from here, after a minute, run, as fast as you can, all the way to the tower. Don't look back Daph, ok?" She nodded "See you later, alligator."

"After a while, crocodile." She replied, a sad smile on her face.

Harry ran off to do Merlin knows what.

_P.O.V Switch_

Harry hated himself for what he was doing. He was acting like a brash, idiotic Gryffindor. That was one thing he swore to never do, yet, here he is, running off to fight a troll so his friends can get out unharmed, though Daphne will kill him after words. 'That is if I survive.' He thought bitterly.

_'You will survive, my child. I will make sure of that.' _ Harry freaked out. Who was in his mind? _'Ask questions later, my son, for now, listen to my instructions.' _

Harry decided to trust the voice. 'I will get my answers.'

_'My child, focus on the beast. Feel your energy flow around it, use that energy to slow time around it.'_ Harry did as he was told. He let his energy flow out and surround the troll, forcing time to slow down.

_'Now, focus on a weapon, any weapon, and think of it being in your hand.' _He did as he was insructed, and focused on the first weapon that came to mind, a scythe. He was only slighly surprised to feel it in his hands. _'Hm. Good, now strike it, use all your strength.' _He grasped the scythe's handle with both hands and swung with all his might, which was a fair amount. His sythe cut straight through the troll and it dissolved into golden dust. _'Good job child, I would dissolve the weapon, now. Think of it either dissapearing or becoming a piece of jewelry.' _The scythe became charm on a golden chain. _'Here come your friends. Good luck, Harry.' _ He sweat dropped. 'I am so dead.'

"Harry, where's the troll?" Harry points at the dust. "Wha- no, nevermind. Let's just get to the tower. You will be explaining **everything **there, and I mean everything." Harry nodded meekly. 'When Daphne learns that I trusted a creepy, unknown voice, she'll kill me and bring me back to life, just to kill me again. Then there's Hermione, there won't be a body to bring me back to life with.'

"Don't worry Harry, I won't kill you untill everything is explained."

"It's not you I'm worried about Daph, it's Hermione." Daphne giggled. "With friends like you, who needs enimies?"

"So, let me get this straight," Hermione said," some weird voice told you how to slow down time, make a scythe appear, and to turn that scythe into a piece of jewelry?"

"And kill a troll, but, yeah, that's what happened." Harry replied, he coward under Hermione's glare.

"We have to tell someone." Daphne put in. "But the question is who."

"Dumbles is out, I have never trusted that man, not since I learned from McGonagall that it was his idea to put me in the care of my _oh so loving_ relatives." Harry spat and then yawned. "We should sleep on it." The girls nodded their agreement. "See you two in the morning."

* * *

><p><em>DREAM SEQUENCE<em>

_ 'Harry, my child, you have questions, do you not?' Harry opened his eyes._

_ Harry look around. He saw a man with jet black hair, not unlike his own, and golden eyes. 'Who are you? I'd like to know who exactly is calling me their child and son.'_

_ 'I am Kronus, Titan Lord of time, and you are my son.'_

_ Harry blinked once. 'Okay, that's the reason for me controlling time. I'm guessing I need to go or someone I need to kill. You were notorious for eating mortals, and your kids. Maybe I should run then, oh well.'_

_ Kronus sweat dropped. 'Isn't that a little too trusting of you?'_

_ 'I don' think so. If you wanted me dead you would have let the troll kill me instead of helping me.' "Ha, Daph, I do fit in Ravenclaw." Harry thought smugly_

_ 'Harry there is something I need to tell you.'_

_ 'Yeah, what is that, dad?' _

_ 'You have two immortal parents. I can't tell you the other one, but I am your sire. I will tell you this; most of what you think you know about mythology is a lie. I never ate my children. Zeus spread that lie; I swear it on the River Styx.'_

_ Thunder boomed. 'Goodbye my son. Go to New York City, you will find demigods there. I love you'_

* * *

><p>Harry ran down the steps to the Common Room. He was excited. His father was the Titan Lord, who wouldn't be shocked or excited at that kind of news. "Daph, 'Mione, I know who that voice was!" he exclaimed quietly as he tackled Daphne in a hug. He looked around. "Wait, where's 'Mione?" The girl in question was nowhere to be seen.<p>

"She's in the Great Hall, Har; her parents sent her a letter." Daphne said quietly. "Come on."

As Daphne led him down to the Great Hall, Harry grew worried for his Muggle-born friend. Harry barely realized that Daphne had sat down at the Ravenclaw table, much less that they had entered the Great Hall; he was so worried about Hermione. Harry looked at the brunette and saw that she had been crying.

"'Mione, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Oh nothing, just that I've been lied to all my life." She growled.

Harry widened his eyes in realization. "You're adopted." He whispered and Hermione nodded. "Oh, I'm so sorry; I can't imagine what that must be like. Did they tell you anything else?"

"Yeah, my real father is a god. His name is Poseidon."

"**A cliffhanger in the first chapter, you're evil!" Yeah, yeah, yeah, I already know that. Oh, by the way, any and all flames will be used to burn Zeus. He's already going to Tartarus. Also, this story is a response to DZ2's Harry the Twice Blessed Half-Blood Challenge. Here is the link ****Harry the Twice Blessed Half-Blood**** (I hope). If not, this is the URL; topic/88470/118615212/1/Harry-the-Twice-Blessed-Half-Blood.**


	2. AN

I'm Still working on this, but, school is in the way. It might be a while before the chapter is out. Sorry.


End file.
